


Время дарить подарки и время принимать подарки

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Через неделю у Пидж день рожденья, и Лэнс полон энтузиазма устроить ей настоящий праздник





	Время дарить подарки и время принимать подарки

Стук не прекращался, и Киту все же пришлось открыть дверь.

— Ты умеешь что-нибудь делать? — выпалил Лэнс, не давая Киту шанса сказать «убирайся».

— Летать, — недоуменно ответил Кит. — Драться…

— Да нет же! — отмахнулся Лэнс.— Что-нибудь полезное! Вышивать крестиком, плести макраме, вырезать по дереву, не знаю, занимаешься фигурной сваркой... Что-нибудь!

— Лэнс, ты головой ударился? — нахмурился Кит, перебирая в памяти, как и сколько раз прилетало Лэнсу во время последней тренировки. 

Лэнс хмыкнул и наконец снизошел до объяснений.

— У Пидж через неделю день рожденья, — пояснил он. — Все будет очень круто — Ханк приготовит именинный торт, Широ займется украшением зала, Аллура уговорит мышей устроить представление... но у нас нет подарка.

— А ты что? — подозрительно спросил Кит.

— А я вдохновитель всего действа и по совместительству главное украшение праздника. К сожалению, среди моих бесчисленных талантов нет тех, которые позволили бы сотворить подарок. Конечно, я мог бы подарить ей поцелуй, это было бы незабываемо, но...

— Но ты боишься, что она врежет тебе шокером, — закончил Кит.

Лэнс хотел было возмутиться, но махнул рукой.

— Думай что хочешь. Нужен более... материальный подарок. Ну? Ты что-нибудь умеешь? Потому что если нет, у нас большие проблемы. Так что ты буквально наша последняя надежда, Оби-Ван Кеноби.

— Кто? — переспросил Кит.

Лан недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Что значить «кто»?! Как можно... Ладно, твоими пробелами в образовании займемся позже. Так что насчет подарка?

— Ну, — неохотно признался Кит, — я немного рисую.

— «Немного» как «в пять лет я нарисовал маме домик, и она меня похвалила» или «немного» как «я мистер скромность, а вообще-то гениальный художник»? — подозрительно спросил Лэнс.

Кит дернул плечом, вытащил из-под подушки потрепанный блокнот и, буркнув «сам решай», сунул Лэнсу в руки. В нормальных обстоятельствах Лэнс был бы последним, кому Кит показал свои рисунки, но для Пидж…

Лэнс открыл блокнот. С разворота, очерченный скупыми карандашными штрихами, скалился Красный лев. Присев на согнутых лапах, он, казалось, был готов в любое мгновение сорваться с места.

— Вау, — пробормотал Лэнс, листая дальше. На страницах блокнота чередовались наброски львов, пейзажи планет — и на которых они побывали, и явно выдуманных Китом, — корабли галра, паладины…

— Ух ты, а я и вправду красавчик, — ухмыльнулся Лэнс. Кит вспыхнул и вырвал блокнот у него из рук. 

— Кит, это круто, — восхищенно сказал Лэнс. — Правда круто, без шуток. Ты нарисуешь что-нибудь для Пидж? Будет отличный подарок.

Кит молча кивнул, запихивая блокнот обратно под подушку.

— Класс! — воскликнул Лэнс. — Тогда я...

Его прервал сигнал тревоги.

— Тогда я пойду переоденусь, — закончил он.

По пути к ангару Кит притормозил, дожидаясь Лэнса.

— Слушай, — сказал он, — у меня есть только карандаш. Ну, для рисования. Для набросков хватает, но для подарка...

Лэнс сосредоточенно кивнул.

— Я достану тебе краски, — пообещал он и побежал к Синему льву.

 

Лэнс мог быть крайне ответственным и серьезным, если дело того стоило. Борьба с завоевателем галактики, покорившим тысячи планет? Неа. Организация дня рожденья для друга — определенно да.

Так что, едва выбравшись из льва, он отправился искать единственного в замке, кто мог ему помочь.

— Коран, на Альтее были художники? — начал Лэнс издалека.

— Конечно! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Коран. — Моя бабушка была известной художницей! Видел бы ты ее полотна!

— Здорово. А у тебя не осталось случайно в наследство от бабушки красок? 

— Красок?

— Ну да, чем рисуют художники. Краски, цветные карандаши, мелки — не знаю, что там еще бывает?

Коран задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Я мог бы поискать что-нибудь, — протянул он, — но мне как раз надо привести в порядок машинный зал. Знаешь, помыть там, прибрать — куча дел. Извини, краскам придется подождать.

— Я могу поискать сам, — предложил Лэнс, — только покажи, где.

— Что?! — От возмещения усы Корана встали дыбом. — Пустить тебя в самое сокровенное — в кладовые замка?! Ни за что!

— Тогда я могу помочь тебе помыть зал, — обреченно предложил Лэнс. Так и знал, что к этому все идет.

— Отличная мысль! — Коран мигом всучил ему ведро с тряпкой и, пританцовывая, унесся в глубины замка.

Лэнс вздохнул.

— Проклятый Заркон, — пробормотал он. — Не будь его, можно было бы просто сходить в магазин.

 

Как ответственный человек, Лэнс считал своим долгом контролировать, подгонять и напоминать.

— Лэнс, не дави на меня! — воскликнул Ханк, обнаружив, что Лэнс караулит, пока он выберется из льва. — Если бы у меня были нормальные продукты, я бы сделал мегаторт! Гигаторт! Макси... нет, пожалуй, макси хуже чем гига. Но у меня только разноцветная жижа! Торт из жижи — это не торт, это максимум, пудинг! Сделаю, что смогу, но на большее не рассчитывай.

— Я в тебя верю, здоровяк, — подбодрил его Лэнс.

— Эй, стой! Лэнс! Нам нужны свечи! Что за именинный торт без свечей? Это тогда просто обычный торт, а Пидж заслуживает лучшего.

— Я что-нибудь найду, — кивнул Лэнс.

 

— Коран? Ты знаешь, что такое свечи?

— Хм, — задумался Коран. — Пожалуй, нет. А что это? Это едят? Надевают? На этом ездят?

— Это такие палочки, которые можно поджечь, и они светятся, — как мог, объяснил Лэнс. — Их втыкают в именинный торт, а потом загадывают желание и задувают. И желание должно исполниться.

— Боюсь, на Алтее нет палочек, исполняющих желания, — вздохнул Коран. — Если бы они были, Заркон бы никогда...

— Да нет же! — помотал головой Лэнс. — Мы просто верим, что желание исполнится. Нужно что-нибудь, что можно зажечь и задуть. Что-нибудь праздничное.

— Праздничные огоньки, — повторил Коран. — Знаешь, я бы мог поискать, но мне как раз надо...

— Понял, понял, — кивнул Лэнс. — Давай сюда свое ведро.

 

— Широ? — Лэнс приотстал, пропуская остальных из тренировочного зала. — Как дела с украшениями?

Широ покачал головой:

— Все еще никакого прогресса. Я думал сделать гирлянду, но всей электроникой заведует Пидж, и у нее даже лампочки не допросишься.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

 

— Коран? — спросил Лэнс. — Тебе больше ничего не нужно помыть?

— Отличная штука — этот день рожденья, — пробормотал Коран, глядя вслед Лэнсу, удаляющемуся с ведром в обнимку. — Давно замок не был таким чистым.

 

День не задался с утра. Или даже с вечера — Пидж допоздна засиделась над программой, которая никак не желала работать, а рано утром их опять подняли по тревоге. Драка получилась бестолковая, паладины никак не могли сосредоточиться — Кит и Ханк клевали носом, Лэнс вообще больше походил на зомби, чем на самого себя, Широ ругался и требовал собраться, Пидж шипела, обещая страшные кары тому, кто еще раз зазевается.

Потом Пидж собиралась посидеть в зале управления, дорабатывая программу, но у дверей цербером встал Лэнс, заявив, что там ведутся «технические работы» и всем запрещено входить. Технические работы — без нее? Курам на смех! Пидж было пошла жаловаться Ханку, но тот мягко, но настойчиво выпроводил ее из кухни.

Смертельно обидевшись на весь мир, Пидж заперлась в каюте, забралась с ногами в кровать и вытащила старую фотографию. 

— Где же ты, Мэтт, — вздохнула она. — Знал бы ты, как мне тебя не хватает...

Должно быть, она задремала, и вздрогнула от настойчивого стука в дверь.

— Пидж? — позвал Широ. — Пойдем, у нас внеплановое собрание.

— Это обязательно? — простонала Пидж, неохотно выползая из кровати. — Может, ты мне потом расскажешь, что там было?

— Да, Пидж, это обязательно, — улыбнулся Широ. — Пойдем.

Не преставая ворчать себе под нос, Пидж следом за Широ вошла в зал управления.

— С днем рожденья! — грянул хор голосов, так что Пидж аж присела от неожиданности.

— У кого день рожденья? — переспросила она.

— У тебя, балда, — ласково сказал Лэнс. Он просто лучился самодовольством, портя и без того хреновое настроение.

— Мой день рожденья был два месяца назад! — отрезала Пидж и с мстительным удовлетворением понаблюдала, как сползает ухмылка с его лица.

— Не может быть! Я видел записи в Гарнизоне, я специально смотрел... Тебе сегодня пятнадцать, круглая дата... Подожди, я так сильно обсчитался? Это все дурацкое алтейское исчисление! 

— Самое лучшее исчисление! — обиделся Коран.

— Пятнадцать?! — переспросила Пидж. — Ты думал, мне пятнадцать?! Мне восемнадцать исполнилось!

Повисла оглушительная тишина.

— Нет, правда? — повторила она. — Конечно, я подделала возраст! Четырнадцатилетнего вундеркинда Гарнизон встретил с распростертыми объятьями, восемнадцатилетний задохлик вызвал бы кучу подозрений, как он вообще прошел медкомиссию! Серьезно, ты хоть иногда думаешь мозгами?

Что-то было не так, радость и оживление покидали зал со скоростью выходящего из пробоины воздуха. Пидж переводила взгляд с одного на другого: Ханк переминался с ноги на ногу, держа в руках торт с искрящимися палочками, больше напоминающими бенгальские огни, чем свечи; Кит теребил в руках какой-то сверток; Широ стоял с виноватым выражением лица; Коран с Аллурой недоуменно переглядывались, не очень понимая, что происходит; Лэнс отчаянно старался продолжать улыбаться.

Ох, квизнак. Кто-то здесь идиот, и это вовсе не Лэнс.

— С другой стороны... — пробормотала она, лихорадочно пытаясь исправить ситуацию, — Пидж Гандерсон тоже заслуживает дня рожденья, правда? В конце концов, он, наверное, неплохой парень, раз у него есть такие друзья.

Первым отмер Кит. Шагнул вперед, протянул ей сверток.

— С днем рожденья, Пидж. Это подарок, от нас всех

Пидж развернула обертку, и у нее перехватило дыхание. Кит нарисовал команду Вольтрона. Не парадный портрет, нет – как будто случайно сделанную фотографию. Лэнс кривлялся и ставил рожки Киту, Кит в ответ пытался дать ему подзатыльник, Широ вот-вот готов был рявкнуть на них, чтобы вели себя прилично, Ханк добродушно ухмылялся и отпускал какие-то комментарии, так что Пидж вот-вот готова была прыснуть. Сбоку Аллура с Кораном взирали на них с умилением тетушки с дядюшкой; рассевшиеся на плечах принцессы мыши подпрыгивали от энтузиазма. На заднем плане одобрительно скалились львы.

— Семейный портрет, — неловко пояснил Кит. — Вроде того.

— Космическая семья Вольтрона! Эй, Пидж, ты что? Эй, ну чего ты?

Пидж шмыгнула носом и по очереди повисла у каждого на шее.

— А поцеловать? — хитро спросил Лэнс.

— Мы празднуем день рожденья Пиджа Гандерсона, — подмигнула Пидж. — Будешь целоваться с парнем?

Лэнс смутился, потом рассмеялся и чмокнул ее в нос.

— С днем рожденья.

 

Потом они всей толпой пытались задуть свечи, которые отчаянно отказывались гаснуть, ели странный, но очень вкусный торт, смеялись и болтали, и никто, даже галра не осмелились им помешать сегодня. И, не кривя душой, Пидж могла признать, что это был лучший день рожденья в жизни не только Пиджа Гандерсона, но и Кэти Холт.


End file.
